Memorias navideñas
by Bordebergia
Summary: Aveces, el mejor regalo que tenemos son los recuerdos con las personas que aprecias. ¿Dejarias atrás a la persona que amas para no confundirla? De cualquier modo. No te recuerda... Byakuya Quizás tu regalo sea diferente este año Este fic es participante del foro/comunidad de Retos fanfiction en la categoría del reto navideño. Advertencia: un poco de Ooc, quizás bastante


**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction para el reto de navidad**

**Ademas es el regalo de navidad para Lis ****Phantomhive,**** como lo prometí. Aunque no se si sea muy navideño :l**

**Simbologia:**

_cursiva: _Pensamientos

"comillas": sarcasmo

**-O-: **cambio de lugar

(parentesis): recuerdos

**negrita: **letra de la canción que aparece cerca del final

subrayado: traducción de la misma

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece**

**Memorias navideñas**

Los rayos solares del atardecer la despertaron, se levantó tranquila antes de bostezar. Sus párpados ardían, tardó un poco en acostumbrarse, parecía no haberlos usado en un tiempo. Extrañada observó un techo verde pálido de la habitación, esta era amplia, dedujo que se encontraba en la cuarta división, no recordaba nada acerca de lo que sucedió. Su intriga aumentó al ver un futon doblado y encima de este una bufanda de un azul tan claro que parecía blanco, reconocía a quien pertenecía.

—Matsumoto, despertaste — dijo Byakuya sorprendido antes de sonreír ligeramente —Pensé que te perdería — agregó, aunque su semblante pareciera serio en su mirada la felicidad se hacia notar.

—Capitán Kuchiki, ¿Por que estoy aquí? — preguntó la shinigami solo para ver sorpresa por parte del noble.

—Kuchiki... — susurró para si mismo, ella lo notó, aquel brillo en sus ojos se opacó al escucharla llamarlo por su apellido —Llamaré al capitán Hitsugaya, él le explicará su situación, me retiro — agregó en un tono ¿Decepcionado y triste? Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar algo, el Kuchiki se marchó con un shumpo

Rangiku se sentía extraña, no recordaba mucho, solo que Ichigo se enfrentó a Aizen y un poco de la guerra sangrienta. Pero estaba segura que Byakuya se veía mayor. Además su trato fue tan familiar, podría ser una broma pero tenía la certeza que el noble nunca se prestaría para eso.

—Matsumoto — llamó una voz familiar para la teniente, al voltearle a ver se asombro, Hitsugaya ya no era aquel niño, su apariencia era cerca de veinte años, incluso dejó crecer una pequeña barba en su mentón

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —

—Cinco días, pero al parecer tienes amnesia. Byakuya se preocupaba de que te sucediera eso, pero no le culpó, fue mi error pedir que me acompañaras a esa misión — respondió él capitán antes de sentarse en la esquina de la cama —Posiblemente te preguntes sobre él y su manera de actuar, si deseas saberlo pregúntale, pero si quieres que te lo cuente no habrá problema — agregó antes de dar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos.

En cambio la shinigami no comprendía muchas cosas en ese instante, al parecer recibió un fuerte golpe para olvidar tanto tiempo

— Toshiro, por favor dime lo que pasó — dijo Rangiku, deseaba más que nada recordar o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo.

—Bien, hace unos días recibimos una alerta sobre unas anomalías en Hueco Mundo, ambos partimos pero nos encontramos con dos vasto lord, no teníamos gran dificultad en nuestro enfrentamiento hasta que llegó un tercero que se disponía a lanzarme un cero, trataste de protegerme con Haineko pero no lo soportó y llevaste la mayoría del daño. Cree una barrera temporal con Hourinmaru antes de llevarte a la Sociedad de Almas. El capitán Kuchiki llegó, y al verte... Creo que es mejor que le preguntes a otra persona — comentó para desviar la mirada a la puerta —Pasa, es mejor que se lo explique un familiar suyo, adelante Kurosaki-san— agregó, inmediatamente una joven entró a la habitación

—Rukia al parecer todos han cambiado, incluso te casaste con Ichigo. Está amnesia es muy cruel — comentó con una sonrisa al verla entrar la pelinegra corrió para abrazarle fuerte. Aunque en realidad el pánico trataba de apoderarse de la ojigris debía evitarlo.

—Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos — respondió antes de soltarle y sonreír

—Tengo que retirarme, Rukia por favor explícale lo más que puedas y responde a cada una de sus dudas o tratará de matarme... Otra vez — comentó Toshiro quien al ver asentir a la pelinegra se marchó rápidamente

—¿Quien lo va a matar? — preguntó Rangiku ligeramente extrañada, todo iba complicándose a medida de como avanzaba el día y sus nervios amenazaban con estallar

—Nii-sama, cuando te vio inconsciente y tan herida entró en un "pequeño" estado de furia, incluso la cuarta división tuvo problemas en calmarlo, no dejaba a casi nadie acercarse y si trataban de contradecirlo atacaba ligeramente con senbonzakura como amenaza. Ichigo y el capitán Zaraki tuvieron que intervenir — dijo Rukia, al ver la mirada de Matsumoto comprendió a lo que se refería Hitsugaya

—¿Por que se preocupa tanto por mí el capitán Kuchiki? Lo último que recuerdo de él es que fue contra mi cuando estaba bajo él control de un quincy — comentó Matsumoto antes de soltar un pesado suspiro, no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender su relación con el noble, pero quería saber si estaba en lo cierto

—Desde hace cinco años ustedes han sido pareja, ambos cambiaron a su manera y se veían tan felices. Incluso nii-sama creyó haber perdido la cordura al admitir que se enamoró y ni hablar sobre -una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en la shinigami al recordarlo- cuando te veía su mirada era viva y la sonrisa que utilizaba tan tierna. Mientras que tú hacías lo imposible por escapar con él un rato al mundo humano. Un mal momento para tener amnesia, justo en víspera de navidad — finalizó la shinigami antes de levantarse y extenderle la mano a su amiga —Tienes que ver la decoración, desde el final de la guerra todos cambiamos — agregó.

Ambas tenientes salieron al exterior, las calles del Goitei no mostraban señales de guerra, se encontraban adornadas con luces de varios colores, incluso la cuarta división se encontraba decorada con motivo navideño, luces, guirnaldas y esferas eran algunas de los objetos. Sin olvidar que algunos montones de nieve estaban presentes.

—Vaya, esto es muy lindo — comentó Matsumoto asombrada, nunca creyó llegar a ver el Goitei tan tranquilo

—Si, incluso después de tanta muerte a todos nos sigue maravillando la belleza de estas fechas —

Cada división se encontraba adornada de un color diferente y en su entrada hecha de escarcha blanca y negra estaba elaborada su flor característica. Incluso se notaba un ambiente diferente entre los integrantes de cada uno

— Rukia, ¿Como celebramos navidad? — preguntó Rangiku al ver a un grupo de shinigamis y quincys riendo y bromeando

—Los capitanes, tenientes y algunos oficiales se reúnen para celebrarlo, cada uno tiene su forma de hacerlo. Realmente es muy divertido y más con las bromas de Kyoraku taicho— respondió con una sonrisa inconsciente.

—Él como lo celebra —

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de la fukutaicho pelinegra, se alegraba que tuviera curiosidad sobre su hermano a pesar de su amnesia, pero también le extrañaba al parecer la amnesia no la regreso totalmente a su antigua forma de ser.

—Nii-sama organiza una cena desde unos cinco años, justo cuando ...—

— Nos convertimos en pareja ¿Cierto? — dijo Rangiku antes de lanzar un suspiro, al parecer cambio en gran medida la forma de ser del Kuchiki

—Si, pero no quería incomodarte — respondió Rukia ligeramente avergonzada, se golpeó mentalmente por no inventar una excusa o agregarle tiempo

—No me incómoda, pero pensar como se debe de sentir Kuchiki taicho en este momento... Debe ser triste que la persona amada no recuerde nada y peor que sea en vísperas de navidad ¿No crees?— comentó para observar en la lejanía las instalaciones de la sexta división

—¿Quieres pasar a verlo? — preguntó la ojivioleta —O quizás podríamos ir a la décima tercera para saludar a Ukitake taicho —

Tenía dos opciones: posponerlo o enfrentarse al noble. Lo medito unos segundos, ya se disponia a decir su respuesta cuando unos pasos calmados comenzaron a escucharse en la lejanía, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, reconocía perfectamente a quien pertenecían. Extrañamente le emocionaba el sentir como se acercaban, Rukia al parecer no los notaba, estaba más ocupada en contarle sobre los cambios consecuentes de la guerra

— Rukia ¿Te importaría dejarme platicar con ella? — dijo Byakuya utilizando un tomo neutral aunque forzado. No sonaba como a inicios de la guerra, parecía tratar de hablar frío como si evitara vivir el presente.

—Tranquila, estaré bien — respondió Rangiku ante la indecisión de la teniente, una sonrisa calmada fue suficiente para convencerla.

—Los veré después, si me necesitan estaré con Ichigo y Ukitake taicho preparando la octava división— comentó la pelinegra antes de marcharse con un shumpo

—¿Que es lo último que recuerdas? — preguntó el noble mientras caminaban sin rumbo por las calles iluminadas. Trataba de buscar algo en lo que enfocarse, o la miraría como imbécil por un buen rato y era muy posible que la incomodaría.

— Luchar contra usted durante la guerra sangrienta — respondió para soltar un suspiro. Era extraño aunque no recordaba nada una calidez extraña la invadía al escucharlo hablar —Todo es tan repentino —

— Ya veo... Sabe, si no quiere recordar lo entenderé — comentó el Kuchiki tratando de que no se quebrara su voz, su corazón lo apuñalaba cada vez más, no deseaba seguir sin volver a ser él y tener que utilizar su fría máscara. Decidió seguir caminado para evitar verla.

Se sorprendió al sentir como ella tomaba su mano con fuerza, al mirarla vio como trataba de disimular un sonrojo. El capitán sonrió ligeramente antes de aceptar el agarre, lo tomó suave pero firme, acarició su cabeza delicadamente antes de abrazarla.

Rangiku por su lado no tenía idea del por que actuó así, al sentir el abrazo del shinigami se aferró a este inhaló su aroma de azucenas, no deseaba separarse de él. Algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos darle una oportunidad al Kuchiki de mostrarse como era ahora, una brisa helada producto del clima interrumpió sus pensamientos

—Mi... Cabeza — dijo la teniente antes de agacharse un poco. Byakuya por su lado la tomó con cuidado al ver que perdía el equilibrio

—Querida— comentó preocupado, al observar su mueca de dolor, inconscientemente la cargo con cuidado —Iremos por un medicamento, no deberías tener dolor alguno — agregó para acercarla más a su pecho.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, Matsumoto se fue acercando lentamente al rostro del noble, perdida en su mirada azul, redujo el espacio entre ellos hasta sentir su aliento. Justo antes de juntar sus labios se detuvo.

— Disculpa — susurró avergonzada desviando su mirada ¿Desde cuando se comportaba así? Tal vez cambio por él, quizás era mejor recordar todo.

—No te preocupes — respondió sincero. Internamente deseaba besarla, pero sabía lo extraño que le resultaría a Matsumoto y lo menos que quería era confundirla. Se dirigieron a la cuarta división, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna el calor del otro era la mejor comunicación, un sentimiento de confort hacia contraste con el paisaje nevado. El Kuchiki procuraba protegerla del viento, si no podía actuar normal tendría que regresar a las antiguas tácticas.

—_Byakuya quiero recordarte_— dijo mentalmente Rangiku, mientras caminaban, lanzó un pesado suspiro, en su mente se colocó en la posición del Kuchiki y su realidad le causaba un dolor en el corazón además de un sentimiento de culpa.

—Te esperaré en la mansión Kuchiki para celebrar navidad — comentó el capitán para ver la mirada de asombro se la fukutaicho—Te pido de corazón que asistas — agregó serio pero seguro

—Ire, no tengo nada que perder ¿Cierto? — respondió divertida Matsumoto antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Byakuya quien se sonrojo haciéndola reír ligeramente. Ya no le irncomodaba tanto la cercanía del capitán.

**-O-**

El frío comenzaba a viajar, ayudado por un viento tranquilo, aunque no vencían al ambiente cálido entre los shinigamis celebrando con sus amigos. Dos hermanos adoptivos saludaban a sus invitados, en la habitación un pino de navidad se encontraba cerca de una esquina adornado con luces de colores, esfera y varios adornos con motivos navideños se encontraban colgados en las paredes.

El corazón de uno de los hermanos se encontraba expectante, quería seguir creyendo en el amor, su mente racional trataba de convencerlo que quizás estaba destinado a perder de alguna manera a las personas que amaba. Cerró los ojos por un instante para escuchar el latido de su corazón, tan veloz se volvía al pensar en aquellos momentos que lo convirtieron en lo que ahora era.

—Gracias por compañarme capitán —

—No es nada, para empezar todo esto fue mi culpa — respondió Hitsugaya mientras caminaban rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki

—No se preocupe por lo de la amnesia — comentó Matsumoto tratando de mitigar su culpa

—A eso no me refiero, toda esta nieve esta desde mi "insignificante" lucha por mi vida contra el capitán Kuchiki hace unos días — dijo el shinigami para lanzar un pesado suspiro, tenía que usar una chamarra, cinco sudaderas sin olvidar su haori todo por el frío, era tan ridículo siendo su zampakuto de hielo el no poder soportarlo casi tanto como el calor. Al escuchar la risa de su aún teniente frunció el seño aunque se alegraba de su notable mejoría. —Muy graciosa — comentó fingiendo enfadarse para seguirle el juego

—Deje de ser tan serio taicho, le saldrán arrugas —

—Solo lo haré si entras sola a la mansión — respondió con una sonrisa, al ver que ella se detuvo hizo lo mismo. Se preocupó ligeramente de haberla incomodado

—¿Cree que podré recuperarlos? Me gustaría que fuese así — comentó la shinigami con su mirada baja, al pensar en la posibilidad de no llegar a recordar nada le hacia sentir triste y melancólica.

—Solo llegarán cuando sea necesario — respondió Toshiro antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de Rangiku —Ya llegamos, si no quieres que me arrugue pasa — agregó con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmarla un poco

Matsumoto respiro profundo antes de entrar al jardín, una sensación familiar le recorrió su cuerpo y un pequeño recuerdo llegó a su mente (Una primavera, los árboles se movían al compás de una música tranquila y serena, cerraba los ojos para disfrutar la brisa antes de sentir un ligero beso en su frente. Al abrirlos el noble le sonreía cálidamente para sentarse junto a ella y tomar con delicadeza su mano) Ahora comprendía las palabras de Rukia, aquella mirada era dulce y serena como él.

—¡Ran-chan! — exclamó Yachiru quien tenía una apariencia de una jovencita de quince años. Todos los invitados voltearon a verla, Byakuya por su parte no se encontraba a la vista, haciéndola sentir ¿Triste? No lo sabía con certeza.

Acomodo su cabello y con una sonrisa para sus amigos trató de enfocar su atención en otro asunto

—Siempre tarde Shiro-chan — comentó Kyoraku antes de acomodarse su sombrero —No se queden ahí o podrían resfriarse, entren —agregó tranquilo antes de volver a entrar.

Los minutos pasaban y no había señal de algun Kuchiki, Matsumoto comenzaba a desesperarse, un brillo en el otro lado de la habitación llamó su atención cautelosa y sin hacerse notar llegó, camino un poco por el pasillo que recorría varias habitaciones, aquél brillo no estaba por ningún lado. Unos pasos se escuchaban en las cercanías, Rangiku los siguió velozmente hasta llegar a una esquina

—Viniste — susurró sorprendida Rukia, al doblar esa esquina se la encontró frente a frente

—Donde...esta...Byakuya — respondió tratando de recupera el aliento, su cuerpo no ayudaba al seguir bastante dañado y menos recorrer esa distancia con shumpo

—Sigue derecho, pero... — dijo la pelinegra antes de ver como la shinigami se apresuraba a llegar al otro lado —Te lo dije nii-sama — susurró para si misma con una sonrisa antes de seguir su camino.

Sus pasos resonaban en el silencio sepulcral, la luna llena le indicó que llegaba a su destino, aquella silueta familiar aparecía lentamente un poco encorvada como si mirara al suelo. Calmo su cuerpo y mente, no sabía que hacer, ahora quería ver al noble pero ni ella tenía en claro por que.

Un ligero sollozo, apenas audible el cual pasaría desapercibido para la mayoría de la gente la alertó, algo en su interior exigía saber la causa del sollozo. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, acarició inconscientemente el negro cabello llamando la atención del Kuchiki

— Byakuya ¿Por que estas así? — preguntó, ya no le prestaría atención al detalle de su nombre, las pocas veces que lo llamó formal realizo un gran esfuerzo. El noble desvío la mirada un momento hacia la luna antes de levantarse y abrazarla

—Creí que no llegarías — respondió cálido, sintió como Rangiku tomó con suavidad su rostro para verle a sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por sus lágrimas. Estaba feliz por verla, pero también se sentía como un idiota por dudar de sus palabras

—Te lo prometí ¿No? — dijo antes se corresponder el abrazo —Como le gustaría recordarlo todo —

— Si no puedes, estoy dispuesto a conquistar de nuevo tú corazón — comentó Byakuya antes de entregarle una foto ligeramente desgastada ya no huiría, lo enfrentaría como pudiera. Matsumoto la tomó con delicadeza antes de mirarla.

—Somos nosotros — susurró.

En ella ambos se encontraban sonriendo junto a un muñeco de nieve, lo curioso era la ubicación donde se encontraban: el mundo humano.

Byakuya utilizaba una bufanda blanca y chamarra gris, algunas partes de su cuerpo se encontraban con nieve. Mientras que ella utilizaba un gorro negro, bufanda y guantes grises además de una chamarra del mismo color ligeramente más esponjosa que la del noble, ambos se veían felices

— Fue nuestra primera navidad, se que mi actuar puede ser extraño ahora, pero... Quiero ser el Byakuya que me enseñaste a ser — respondió antes de besar su frente — Solo cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar — agregó para separarse un poco y tomar su mano con delicadeza mientras colocaba su otro brazo en su cintura.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar a la perfección, nada era forzado todo seguía sin impedimento. La teniente disfrutaba aquel momento, sentir la calidez del Kuchiki mientras sus movimientos fluían era relajante

**Kimi wa itsu kono machi**

**Taikutsu dato nageki**

**Kinou wataru bashou sagashite iru**

En este pueblo, siempre te aburres de pensar

Buscando una vía que alcance el ayer

( —Teniente no debería estar aquí, puede resfriarse, cúbrase con mi haori tenemos que llegar a la mansión, ahí tomará una ducha caliente, no puede regresarlo es hora de que lo dejé ir — dijo ligeramente molesto el Kuchiki al verla en la lluvia frente de un árbol de caqui en la tercera división

—Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo, tú mismo sientes este dolor tanto como yo — respondió cortante la teniente

—No me deja otra alternativa — sentenció el noble antes de tomar su brazo con firmeza —Dispersate senbonzakura — agregó para que los cientos de pétalos les cubrieran de aquella lluvia. Miró directamente a los ojos de la teniente —Él no quisiera que estuviera así, después de todo ¿No trató de protegerla dando su vida en el proceso?— )

**Kuchizusamu MELODY wa**

**Sabikakeru SAME OLD SONG**

**Atarashii uta kobanderu**

**Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de**

**Mirai wo shinjiteru kara**

La melodía que tarareas...

es una canción que esta empezando a oxidarse

rechazando nuevas canciones, te sientes intranquila en algún lugar de tu corazón

porque crees en el futuro.

( —Capitán Kuchiki, debería tener más cuidado de donde deja su kenseikan — dijo Matsumoto mientras le entregaba el pequeño artefacto al noble que tomaba té en el jardín Kuchiki

— Gracias, por cierto ¿Desea que le sirva un poco de té? — respondió Byakuya como gesto de agradecimiento

—Claro, ya tengo el día libre — comentó antes de sentarse en un cojín.

—Si escucho una queja de Hitsugaya taicho no volverá a tomar sake — )

**BABY IT'S YOU, sono itami mo**

**Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo**

**YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te**

**Karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU**

**Wakarudaro kimi ni wa boku no shisen no imi ga**

**Yure rumatsu ke wa uso tsukenai**

**Ijiwaru wa yamenayo boku wa mite rarenai**

**Kizutsu ku no wa kimi jishin dayo**

**Mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja tari nai**

**Kimochi ga afureterukara**

Nena, eres tu, aquel sufrimiento que sientes algún día se desvanecerá en los recuerdos

Tu eres la única que piensa demasiado siéntelo por todo tu cuerpo, dominemoslo

Que pena, eres tu

( —No me gustan los días lluviosos — bufó Rangiku mientras observaba las calles mojadas del Goitei

—Quizá podemos cambiar eso — comentó tranquilo el noble para llegar junto a ella

—¿A que te refieres Byakuya? — preguntó curiosa la teniente, antes de sentir unos brazos rodearla en un cálido abrazo

—Simple — respondió para besarla, ella abrió sorprendida los ojos, en su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica surgió creando el deseo de profundizar el beso, mientras Byakuya la tomaba de la cintura ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de él, así siguieron un poco más hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse

—Bien, ahora tienes que alcanzarme —agregó el shinigami antes de comenzar a huir

—Primero me besas y luego huyes ¿De que? — dijo extrañada la teniente para si misma, entonces sintió a lo que se refería el capitán —¡Devuélveme el seguro del sostén pervertido! — exclamó antes de perseguirlo por las calles del Goitei. Llegaron hasta la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya trataba de recuperar el aliento bajo un árbol de cerezo, en un momento estaba en el suelo y encima de su estómago además de sujetar sus muñecas estaba Rangiku ligeramente molesta.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? — preguntó rápidamente con un ligero sonrojo

—Eres un idiota — respondió antes de besarle —Pero si, seré tú novia. Ahora devuelve mi seguro — agregó al levantarse para ver una sonrisa en noble)

**Don't you know everything is all right?**

**Can't you see the future's so bright?**

**Now you know nothing in the world**

**Can come between you and me**

**Don't you know everything is all right?**

**Can't you see the future is so bright?**

**Let's hear the voice of peace, hope, joy,**

**Freedom, happiness and love**

¿No sabes que todo está bien?

¿No puedes ver el futuro ahora tan brillante?

Ahora sabes que nada en el mundo

Puede interponerse entre tú y yo

¿No sabes que todo está bien?

¿No ves el futuro ahora tan brillante?

Vamos a escuchar la voz de la paz, la esperanza, la alegría,

La libertad, la felicidad y el amor

(Un cálido aire anunciaba el fin del otoño y una pareja descansaba a la sombra de un árbol

—Los momentos que pasamos no los cambiaría por nada — dijo Matsumoto antes de acurrucarse en el pecho del noble quien la abrazaba

— Ni yo, sabes me has hecho ver la persona que podía ser y quien desea hacerte feliz — respondió el Kuchiki tranquilo antes de separarse un poco

—¿Ya te vas? Prometiste quedarte hoy —

—Lo se, pero solo quiero que me respondas lo siguiente. ¿Me concedería el honor de casarse conmigo? — preguntó Byakuya quien se arrodillo frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos. Un abrazo fue suficiente para que lo entendiera —Gracias, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por ti aunque se que no puedo ser perfecto — agregó antes de sentir como unas lágrimas de felicidad recorrer su rostro acompañadas de una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

— Si eres tú mismo es suficiente para mí —)

—Tú... Me pediste matrimonio — susurró sorprendida.

—Nos íbamos a casar a finales de diciembre, pasaríamos la navidad juntos — dijo Byakuya mientras la abrazaba con mayor fuerza, trataba de soportar las ganas de llorar y pedirle que no lo tratará como un extraño —Por favor acepta mi regalo, lo elegí para ti — comentó antes de sacar de su kimono una pequeña caja. Al sentir como la aceptaba sonrió feliz —Es un nuevo collar, perdiste el anterior ese día y busque uno parecido —

—¡Ahh! Mi cabeza... — dijo la shinigami antes de desvanecerse en los brazos del noble

—No... — susurró antes de tomarla con fuerza, la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo, no necesito pensarlo dos veces para abrigarla con su haori. Recorrió el Goitei utilizando un shumpo ligeramente más lento o ella quizás podría caerse. El frío golpeaba su cuerpo, trataba de protegerla no querría pensar en perderla.

Las instalaciones de la cuarta división se hicieron presentes a su vista. Entró como hace unos días, ya no tenía furia solo preocupación, Isane al verlo lo calmo antes de darle instrucciones precisas a seguir.

El sueño lo comenzaba a dominar, los días en vela no le ayudaban, solo la miraba dormir tranquila. Deseaba poder besarla, pero no era lo correcto, debía permanecer despierto pero simplemente ya no resistía, se arrepintió el no pedir su cambio a la sexta división tal vez de haberlo hecho hubiera evitado todo esto... Pero el hubiera no existe

—Lo siento — susurró triste antes de acariciar el rostro de su amada, inmediatamente cerró sus ojos vencido por el agotamiento desde hace varios días al cuidar su estado.

—_No_ _estas_ _dormida_ ¿_Por_ _que no_ _le_ _dijiste_ _algo_?— la mente de Rangiku trataba de recordar más, aquellos recuerdos los sintió tan reales como debieron de ser que ahora pedía más —Desearía verte y recordar todo — susurró, unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro culpables de ocultar sus sentimientos. Paso un tiempo en silencio, ningún alma se escuchaba en el ambiente. Un pequeño susurro llamó su atención

—Ran... — aquel susurro volvió a escucharse con mayor levantó con cuidado, a la distancia logró dislumbrar un cabello rosa

—¿Yachiru? — preguntó la shinigami extrañada al verla en la ventana, se suponía que todos ya estaban dormidos

—Shh, no despiertes a Bya-kun y sigueme — respondió antes de irse.

Matsumoto con cuidado bajo de la cama, solo para apreciar con mayor detalle como descansaba el noble, acarició su rostro delicadamente para no despertarle

—_Se ve tan tranquilo y sereno_ — pensó por un instante al ver su expresión calmada por el sueño, sin más demora salió al jardín del escuadrón en busca de la fukutaicho —Yachiru — dijo mientras la buscaba con su mirada

—Matsumoto, apenas llegó y me entero que estas aquí. Ven, te ayudaremos — comentó Ichigo quien apareció entre las sombras antes de señalarle hacia la mansión Kuchiki —¿Te llevamos? Lo explicaremos después entre todos — preguntó al ver su mirada extrañada

—No, llegaré primero que tú — respondió antes de marcharse con un shumpo

—¡Espera! Ojalá y no se entere Rukia que me manda a dormir en el sofá — bufó el shinigami para seguirla, lo que menos esperaba era que se desvaneciera.

Llegó a la mansión Kuchiki, le sorprendió ver luces encendidas y mucho movimiento tanto de shinigamis como de sirvientes. Sintió como Rukia la tomaba de su muñeca

— Ven, necesitamos darte tú regalo de navidad — dijo la petit, al entrar se sorprendió de ver a todos los invitados

—Bien, ahora que esta presente Matsumoto es hora — comentó Toshiro para sacar de su kimono un álbum ligeramente desgastado de pasta verde oscuro. Todos sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, revelando varios álbumes de diversos colores

—¿A que se refieren? —preguntó la fukutaicho extrañada

— Byakuya-kun nos comentó que al bailar y cantarte obtuviste de regreso algunos recuerdos — respondió Shunsui antes de sonreír ligeramente al observar la duda latente en Rangiku

—Cada uno de nosotros fuimos presentes en la mayoría de tus recuerdos — agregó Ukitake

—Así que traemos esas fotografías, lo demás dependerá de tú voluntad — complemento Kenpachi, Ichigo le prometió un combate si accedía a traer sus ultra secretas y queridas fotografías

—¿Creen que puedo recordar todo? — preguntó Matsumoto ligeramente desconfiada. Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos, se observaron entre sí por un par de instantes, sonrieron a su manera al leer el pensamiento del prójimo

— No lo sabremos si nos rendimos antes de empezar — respondió Momo

—Gracias a todos — dijo Rangiku cálidamente. Algo en su interior tenía la esperanza de recordar

— En ese caso ¡Adelante!— corearon Ichigo y Rukia, después de todo fue su idea. Colocaron varios cojines alrededor del estanque de los peces koi donde se reflejaba una hermosa luna llena. El grupo se alistó en cuestión de segundos para contar sus anécdotas y tratar de hacer recordar a su amiga

—Empiezo yo, todo empezó cuando...

-O-

El calor familiar del sol le despertó junto a un aroma dulce.

—Matsumoto... — susurró antes de notar su ausencia, inmediatamente se levantó e inicio su búsqueda, salió al jardín del escuadrón a tomar un poco de aire. Nadie la había visto, comenzaba a vagar en su mente hasta que un frío lo golpeó en su rostro

—Yachiru, hoy no es momento de jugar — dijo sin darle importancia para limpiar la nieve de su rostro, una segunda bola de nieve tuvo como respuesta —No estoy... — comentó para voltear, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Un cálido beso lo detuvo. Debía estar alucinando, no era posible que tuviera sus recuerdos tan pronto. Se suponía que tardaría varias semanas

—Tienes una hermana maravillosa, sin olvidar a tus amigos— comentó Matsumoto con una sonrisa

—¿A que te refieres? —

—Isane nos aviso, esperamos a que te durmieras para llevarle todas nuestras fotos y anécdotas. No perdíamos nada— respondió Ichigo quien venía con todos los capitanes, tenientes, humanos, oficiales y un quincy quienes estaba ligeramente agotados pues ellos se mantuvieron más horas despiertos—Fue mi regalo de navidad. Era noche en vela ó un nuevo juego de té — terminó de decir con una sonrisa burlona al pensar que pasaría si fuera al pasado y les mostrara aquellas fotografías

—Le comente a Ichi-san sobre el deseo que Ran le pidió al árbol de navidad — agregó Yachiru, durante la fiesta notaba la ausencia de ella, utilizando su sigilo escuchó su deseo

—Gracias a todos. Acaban de convertir la navidad en una fecha más importante para mí de lo que ella hizo— dijo Byakuya, en su mirada se notaba el agradecimiento además de una calidez como si estuviera viendo a su familia

—En ese caso aprovechando, posiblemente una pequeña o pequeño shinigami pelinaranja o pelinegro este corriendo pronto por las calles del Goitei — comentó Ichigo con una sonrisa

—¿Rukia esta embarazada? — preguntó el Kuchiki, aunque atrás de su semblante tranquilo se ocultaba una aura asesina

—No exactamente —respondió Kenpachi con un tono burlón acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa

Todos apreciaban el rostro del noble quien no comprendía aún de lo que hablaba su cuñado.

—Yoruichi-san, haga el favor de ilustrar a Kuchiki taicho— comentó Kisuke divertido.

La antigua capitana simplemente utilizando el shumpo empujó al pelinegro hacia los brazos de su pareja, Byakuya finalmente comprendió las "sabias" palabras de Kurosaki. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en él al ver la sonrisa de Matsumoto

—¡Corran antes que pregunté algo! — exclamaron Ukitake y Shunsui para sentir la brisa de Hitsugaya quien no lo pensó dos veces al recordar los días anteriores.

Todos se marcharon dejando a la pareja sola ante la vista del cuarto escuadrón.

— Entonces ¿Seré padre? — preguntó curioso y ligeramente ansioso el noble. Rangiku tomó con delicadeza su mano para colocarla cuidadosamente en su vientre

— Creo que es un si, yo me enteré apenas ayer en la madrugada si te sirve de algo— respondió con una sonrisa antes de besarlo dulcemente

—Ya necesitaba eso ¿Vamos a desayunar un omelet? Si aceptas te prepararé como te gustan — dijo el Kuchiki con la misma sonrisa que traía cuando ella aceptó ser su novia y casarse con él.

**Uff, fue mucha tarea editarlo con otro procesador pero me acostumbrare. Lis espero que te haya gustado ;3**


End file.
